


Bruises

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't been dating Cas for long, but you're ready to take this further, so you buy yourself some sexy lingerie to show to Cas as a Valentine's present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

You took a deep breath as you studied yourself in the mirror nervously, twisting your body to see the new lingerie you were wearing from all angles. Would Castiel like it? It was difficult to know with your angelic boyfriend. He wasn’t even human; what if he didn’t even want to have sex?

But you’d already decided that Valentine’s day would be your chance to take your relationship further. You hoped it wasn’t too soon; the two of you hadn’t been together for very long, but your feelings for the angel had been strong for a very long time. It had only been after a recent hunt where you had been injured and Cas had been ridiculously concerned for you even after healing you that you had gathered up the courage to tell him how you felt. You couldn’t describe how happy it had made you to find that he felt the same way, and after a few awkward dates that consisted mainly of trying to explain human traditions and displays of affection to him, he had started to return the gestures and hug and kiss you of his own accord.

But was this too much, too soon? Well, there was only one way to find out.

You sat down on your bed, fiddling shyly with the lingerie, which consisted of a thin lacy black bra and panties with delicate pink ribbons, your Valentine’s present to Cas. “Cas, I need you,” you murmured quietly, knowing he would come.

It was barely a second before you heard the flapping of wings. “Y/N, what…” Cas fell silent as he caught sight of you, and you got to your feet, smiling shyly.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Cas,” you said quietly, stepping closer to your boyfriend and grabbing the lapels of his trenchcoat to pull him down into a slow, sensual kiss. You would never tire of kissing Castiel; the feeling of his chapped lips on yours, his warm breath on your face, how he still tensed nervously at first but soon relaxed into the kiss.

You broke away and met Castiel’s dazzling blue gaze, judging his reaction and relaxing as he smiled, running his hands down your waist. “Y/N, you… you’re beautiful.”

You grinned and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him against you. “Cas, I know we haven’t been together for that long,” you began nervously, “but I feel like I’m ready to go further.”

Cas furrowed his brow, looking confused just for a moment before understanding dawned on him. “Oh. You mean sexual intercourse.”

You giggled. “Yeah, Cas, I do. But only if you want to.”

You were so used to Castiel’s awkwardness and uncertainty about things like this that you gasped in surprise when his hands slid down your body to cup your ass, squeezing gently. “Of course I want to.”

You grinned, the heat already pooling in your body as you pushed the trenchcoat back off Cas’ shoulders. God, all he’d done was squeeze your ass and already your panties were probably dampening. You helped Cas remove both trenchcoat and suit jacket, and he wriggled out of them, letting the fabric drop to the floor and loosening his tie before his lips were against yours again. The kiss was more heated this time, his lips slanted against yours as his mouth opened. At the gentle prod of his tongue against your lips, you opened your own mouth to him, grinding gently against him as his tongue explored your mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Cas began to guide you towards the bed until the backs of your knees hit the mattress. You fell back onto the bed, pulling Cas down with you, and giggling as your foreheads bumped lightly. Cas smiled, kissing your forehead softly. “Sorry.”

You grinned at the adorable blush spreading across his cheeks. “’S alright, Cas,” you assured him, shuffling backwards on the bed until you were lying properly with your head resting on the pillows. Cas climbed on top of you, his hands either side of your head as he leaned in, his lips touching your jaw this time. He started off gentle, with sweet, delicate kisses, gradually growing rougher and harsher as he moved further down your neck. You tipped your head back, closing your eyes and letting out a shaky exhale as the angel nipped at your pulse point. His lips sealed over the skin there, sucking on it and then nipping again, harder this time, pulling a bruise to the surface, and you whimpered, your hand reaching up to thread through his dark hair. His tongue laved over the mark, soothing it before he continued down to your collarbone. Holy shit, where had he learned all this?

He left a similar mark on your collarbone, slightly painful against the bone, but you barely noticed. His hand slipped under your lacy new bra, his fingers finding a nipple and pinching it until it hardened beneath his rough fingers. “Caaaas…” you groaned, your body aching for more.

He looked up sharply, his blue gaze meeting yours. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. “No, Cas, it’s good… you’re doing good…” Reaching down between you, you began to undo the buttons of his shirt, and Cas shrugged it off his shoulders, tossing it aside. You instantly ran your hands over his exposed muscular chest, your thumbs brushing his nipples, and he groaned.

“Cas, you’re gorgeous,” you murmured, and suddenly found yourself anxious to see the rest of him. You sat up, Cas leaning back on his knees to give you room as your hands found his belt, the buckle clinking as you pried it open and pushed his pants down. His hard-on strained against his boxers, staining them with a slight damp patch, and you eagerly pulled them down, subconsciously licking your lips as you revealed his dick. You wrapped a gentle hand around his shaft and pumped just once slowly, pulling another groan from Cas’ throat.

Shifting onto your knees, you began to pepper kisses down Cas’ chest and further down his stomach. Then to his hip bones, licking and nipping down the v of his hips, until finally you pressed a quick kiss to the head of his dick. The angel moaned as you took him slowly into your mouth, your hand still working over the rest of him as you ran your tongue up the underside of his dick. Castiel’s hand gripped your hair suddenly, and you tensed, hoping he wouldn’t force your head forward, but his hand stayed where it was, and you relaxed again, continuing to take him further into your mouth.

It wasn’t long before Cas’ hips were rolling back and forth just slightly, and he was clearly struggling to hold himself back and avoid choking you. “Y/N… stop…”

You pulled away quickly, causing Cas to pull in a sharp breath. “You ok, Cas?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “I’m fine, but I was getting close… I want…” he stopped to pull you up gently before releasing your hair, kissing you again. “I want to be inside you.”

He pushed your shoulders back, and you shifted to lie down on the bed again. “Can you, uh… keep these on?” Cas asked shyly, running his fingers over the bra and then down to the edge of your panties.

You nodded and Cas smiled, and at last, his fingers moved downwards, rubbing you slowly through the thin, damp fabric. Your breathing became uneven when he pushed it aside, finally touching you properly. His fingers collected your wetness before circling your clit slowly, and you moaned, your legs falling open to give him space. His hand moved down again, and Castiel pushed two fingers into your wet entrance, wriggling them slightly and pumping slowly, stretching you for him.

“Cas…” you moaned before the angel leaned down, capturing your lips with his own and kissing you hotly as he continued to move his fingers inside you. “Cas, I’m ready,” you panted against his mouth, lifting your hips into his touch. Suddenly remembering the need for protection, you whined impatiently. “There’s condoms in my bag.”

“No need,” Cas replied softly. “I’m an angel, Y/N, you don’t need to worry about pregnancy.”

“Oh,” you said simply, and that was all you had a chance to say before Cas was lining up with your entrance, one hand pushing your underwear aside while the other rested on the bed at your side, holding him up. Slowly he began to push inside, and you reached up to grip his muscular shoulders. Once he was fully sheathed inside you, he paused, letting you adjust and kissing your neck again roughly, drawing yet another bruise to the surface.

“Move, Cas,” you gasped, your left hand coming up to thread through his hair. You loved it when it was ruffled and messed up. Finally Cas drew back before thrusting into you again, slow and gentle at first, but gradually getting faster as you relaxed and got used to the sensation. Your legs lifted to wrap around his waist, and Cas let out a sound that could only be described as a growl, his free hand now gripping your thigh tight enough to leave a bruise, but you barely noticed. You had expected him to be awkward and unsure, but he seemed to know what he was doing, and the room filled with the sound of your moans and pants and your skin slapping together. You relished every sensation, wanting to remember it as clearly as possible when this was over; his dick sliding in and out of you, his wet lips on your neck, his powerful grip on your thigh.

“Y/N, you feel so good,” he groaned as your fingers dug into his shoulders, nails scraping lightly down his back. “I’m not going to last long…”

Your other hand was still in his hair, and you lifted his head until his lips touched yours. “It’s ok, Cas. I want to see you come.”

With those words, Cas fell over the edge, crying out your name and filling you with warmth. His hips bucked wildly for a long moment before settling, and he let go of your thigh, bracing himself with both hands on the bed as he came down, panting. “Y/N, that was… incredible,” he murmured.

“It really was,” you agreed. “You’re so beautiful, Cas.”

“So are you,” Cas responded. “And now I want to see you come, too.”

Before you could say anything, he had pulled up your bra without even bothering to unfasten it, so that it came up above your breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, and you whined. Your grip in his hair had loosened, but now you tightened it again, but still gave him freedom to move as he shifted to your other nipple. Only when they were both damp and hard from his attention did he travel lower, his blue eyes flicking upwards to look at you as his mouth travelled down. Oh god, that look.

You tensed in anticipation as he grabbed hold of your panties, pulling them down and off at last. Instinctively your legs began to close, desperate to ease the pressure between them, but Castiel leaned on his elbows and grabbed your thighs, holding them apart. He teased you first with kisses and nips to your inner thighs, gradually travelling upwards, and you were practically shaking with anticipation when he finally reached your centre and placed a single, delicate kiss to your clit.

Your breath escaped you in a shaky exhale as his tongue flicked at your folds. He began to explore slowly, spreading your lips apart, alternating between pushing his tongue inside you, to zigzag movements up and down, and to quick flicks to your clit with the tip of his tongue. It wasn’t long before your hips were rolling against his mouth, your thighs still fighting to close together. “Cas, oh my god… please don’t stop…”

He chuckled, the sound vibrating in your core, and you whimpered. He was alternating so much, with never enough pressure on your clit, and it was driving you crazy. “Cas… need to come…”

And then finally, finally, he sucked on your clit, hard. You arched off the bed, his mouth somehow still fixed to your clit as you came with a cry. Every muscle tensed in white-hot pleasure, and just as it reached the point of almost being too much, Cas switched back to slow, gentle licks, easing you back down from your high.

You collapsed back down onto the bed, your chest heaving as Cas crawled up to lie beside you. “Was that alright?” he asked.

You nodded as you caught your breath. “That was amazing.” You rolled over to face him, entwining your legs with his.

“I, um, I liked the Valentine’s present,” Cas told you with a shy smile.

You grinned. “Good,” you replied, kissing him softly before curling into his strong arms and closing your eyes.

When you stirred the next morning, Cas instantly blinked open his eyes, too. You had always used to worry about him sleeping with you, since he never actually slept, but he had assured you that he enjoyed the time spent with you, lying there with his eyes closed, relaxing and listening to your breathing, holding you in his arms.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he greeted you.

You smiled sleepily. “Morning, Cas.”

After a long moment of simply lying there, studying your boyfriend’s beautiful features, you finally rolled onto your back, stretching with your arms above your head and probably teasing him with an excellent view of your breasts, but he wasn’t paying attention to that. Instead his fingers reached out to gently touch a bruise he had left on your neck. “Did I do that?”

“Huh?” You turned your head, unable to see the bruise, but when your gaze wandered down your body, you could see light bruises on your hips and thighs, too. “Oh. Yeah, you did.” You smiled, but his gaze was worried.

“Did I hurt you? Do you want me to heal them?”

You hastily shook your head. “No, Cas, I like them. You didn’t hurt me.”

The angel relaxed slightly, but still looked concerned. You clambered out of bed, strolling over to the full-length mirror in your room to study your naked form. Your heart beat faster at the sight of the purple marks, the most obvious one on your neck, lighter bruises littering your collarbone, stomach and thighs.

Cas came to stand behind you, running his hands down your arms. “You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”

You turned around to face him. “Really, Cas. I like them.”

He smiled, guiding you back to the bed. You sat down with him beside you, and he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. You giggled as he kissed your cheek, and then your lips, two short, sweet kisses. “I enjoyed last night, Y/N.”

“Me too.”

“Can we do it again?” he asked, each word interrupted by another kiss, and you giggled.

“Yeah, Cas, we can do it again. But right now, we need to get dressed and see if Sam and Dean have found a case yet. So you need to stop kissing me,” you pointed out with a laugh as he continued to pepper kisses over your face.

Reluctantly he pulled away, and you headed to the wardrobe. You quickly slipped into some fresh clothes, and by the time you turned around, Cas was already fully dressed in trenchcoat and tie, watching you. Had he just mojo-ed his clothes back on?

Cas furrowed his brow as he looked at you. “Is that one of my shirts?”

You shrugged. “It’s not like you need it. I’m too tired to get dressed properly.” You looked down at the shirt, which was long enough to come halfway down your thighs, almost hiding the shorts you wore beneath. The truth was, you just liked wearing his clothes. They smelled of Cas, and they were so comfortable.

You stepped out into the main room of the bunker, Cas trailing behind you. “You’re tired? I’m sorry, Y/N. Is it because of what we did last night?”

Dean almost choked on the pancake he was eating. “Woah, Cas. Too much information.”

You giggled. “It’s ok, Cas. Don’t worry about me.”

Both Dean and Sam looked up at you. Sam was sat at the table on his laptop, and he quickly glanced away when he saw how you were dressed, but Dean’s gaze didn’t leave you. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Did you guys sleep well?” Dean asked with a grin, ignoring an obvious kick from Sam under the table. “Uh, Y/N, you got a little something there.” He gestured to his own neck.

“I know. And I slept pretty well, actually,” you replied casually. “How about you, Dean? Did you sleep well, all alone?”

Suddenly Dean conveniently seemed to have a mouthful of pancake, and couldn’t answer you. You grinned, taking Cas’ hand. Valentine’s day would never be the same again, so long as you had your angel.


End file.
